kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Asterodia
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your recent contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :**Take serious note that this wikia is to maintain an In-Universe Perspective (POV) on the majority of its articles, relegating necessary and unavoidable Real World Information to sections like Notes, Trivia, and other "behind the scene" areas. This means no phraseology like "is a character", "is an episode", "in episode", "in season", etc. ALL non-meta information should be written as if Already Happened and in a format which Wade could stream to Kim for her to read. :**Cast/actors and Crew are to be compiled onto singular pages such as Cast list with minimal information focused primarily on the show, with links to Wikipedia and other off-wikia sites. Let those sites have the burden of keeping RL information up to date, our focus is only this franchise. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Feel free to contact me if you have any other questions beyond that. One thing to keep in mind: This wikia has been up for many years. If you come across something which *might seem* like it is missing, you may want to ask yourself if it really is, or if we handle it a specific way. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! --Love Robin (talk) 18:40, August 12, 2017 (UTC) References Haya! Please, when referencing episodes on main pages, please use the Kim Possible Wiki:Reference policy. Basically, locate the episode in the list, and Cut&Paste the reference information to the proper places on pages. Review any of the older pages to see how the references are done. T Please and thank you. Otherwise, all-in-all, good work! --Love Robin (talk) 08:31, December 28, 2017 (UTC)